My Love Journey
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Kau tahu mentari? Sangat indah dan menyilaukan. Beberapa orang begitu mengaguminya, karena sinarnya mampu menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Akan tetapi, aku membencinya. Hidupku tak seindah mereka, lantas untuk apa mengagumi suatu hal yang indah. Tolol! Namun sesuatu terjadi kepadaku, merangsak hatiku membuatnya terbuka menerima hangatnya mentari. KyuMin Fanfic-YAOI-Rate T


_**My Love Journey**_

 **Main Cast : Lee Sungmin (18th)**

 **Cho Kyuhyun (20th)**

 **Other Cast : Seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Disclaimer :** **KyuMin** **dan Cerita ini mutlak milik saya, hak dan gak bisa diganggu gugat #DisateRameRame.**

 **Genre : Romance-Hurt Comfort.**

 **Theme : Friendship, School Life, Love Journey, etc.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Summary : Kau tahu mentari? Sangat indah dan menyilaukan. Beberapa orang begitu mengaguminya, karena sinarnya mampu menghangatkan tubuh mereka. Akan tetapi, aku membencinya. Hidupku tak seindah mereka, lantas untuk apa mengagumi suatu hal yang indah. Tolol! Namun sesuatu terjadi kepadaku, merangsak hatiku membuatnya terbuka menerima hangatnya mentari. Aku jatuh cinta.**

 _ **THIS IS MY LOVE JOURNEY.**_

 **Warning :** **BoysLove, Alur Gaje, Cerita jelek tidak berstruktur, Judul gak nyambung, Tidak sesuai EYD, Membosankan, Typo(s), dll** **.**

 **DONT LIKE! DONT BASH! DONT FLAME! DONT READ!**

 **BackSong : Endless Love ( Diana Ross )**

 ***** _ **Endless Love**_ _ *****_

 **Part One**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Tokyo, 23 August 2006**

Kota Tokyo adalah ibukota Jepang yang dapat pula dikatakan sebagai jantung hati negara Jepang. Tidak mengherankan bila setiap harinya hilir mudik pejalan kaki maupun pengendara memadati kota tersebut. Sebelum fajar menyingsing, kota itu sudah dipadati dengan suara klakson mobil, bel sepeda serta tepakan langkah kaki tergesa.

Setelah lewat tengah malam, suara tersebut senantiasa tetap menemani bulan yang tengah berpendar di langit. Suara klakson mobil, bel sepeda maupun tepakan langkah kaki tergesa tak berniat menyurut, meskipun penunjuk waktu telah mendetangkan jam lelap. Kota Tokyo tetap terjaga.

Itulah keseharian kota Tokyo, seolah buta akan waktu. Mereka tampak menghiraukannya. Terus melangkah, mengais trotoar dan aspal mencari kejayaan serta kesenangan duniawi.

Di lain sisi, seseorang duduk termenung di selaras bangku halte bus. Bertopang dagu, menatap malas kesibukan yang hilir mudik sejak 2 jam ia berdiam diri disana. Satu detik, dua detik, kelopak matanya mengerjap. Kemudian decakan malas menyertai punggung yang menegak.

Sebuah bus dari arah kanan berhenti tepat di depan. Ia menunduk, meraih tas ransel yang tergeletak disamping kakinya. Meraih dan mengenakannya lalu berjalan pelan meniti tangga bus.

"Ck. Menyebalkan." Ia mengumpat.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, tangan kanan meraih gantungan bus. Ia beralih memandang ke luar kaca bus. Tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak, tubuhnya terdorong ke depan. Terhimpit beberapa orang di depan dan di belakang tubuhnya.

Ia menahan nafas, menahan bibir untuk tidak melontarkan sumpah serapah. Iris tajam itu melirik iritasi detak jam di selingkar tangan. "Belum cukupkah waktu 2 jam itu. Mengapa selalu sepadat ini?"

Ia mengeluh diantara barisan gigi yang mengetat. Decakan kasar ia lontarkan, menghiraukan seorang wanita muda yang menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri, menghindari dirinya sambil bersemu.

Ia melirik wanita itu, menilik sepanjang tubuhnya sekilas. Sebuah keputusan yang salah, wanita itu merasa diperhatikan. Ia kembali menggeser tubuhnya mendekat, mencoba mencari perhatian.

"Hm. Ano...Ohayou gozaimasu Kyuhyun-kun," sapa si wanita muda sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Segaris warna merah jambu menghiasi kedua pipinya, ia bersemu, tampak semakin bersemu saat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala.

Hanya sebatas anggukan kepala, namun cukup membuat dirinya hilang kendali. Hampir meloncat kegirangan bila kepadatan penumpang di bus tidak menahan gerak tubuhnya.

Ia bergerak perlahan, kembali menggeser tubuhnya. Tangan kanan yang berada di gantungan bus mengerat, Kyuhyun menyumpah dalam hati. "Ano...Hari ini aku mendapat kelas Takano sensei. Dan aku dengar, Kyuhyun-kun juga mendapat kelas Takano sensei. Jadi...,"

Wanita itu menundukkan kepala, tampak malu-malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring menilik ketololan salah satu penggemarnya itu. Kepalanya menggeleng, kembali beralih ke luar kaca.

"Jadi...bisakah kita berangkat bersama." Ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang. _'Kita? Cih,'_ batin Kyuhyun. Ia membisu, tatapan mata menggelap. Begitu dingin dan pekat. Wanita itu salah tingkah, ia mundur selangkah. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba meremang, bergetar takut mendapati tatapan tersebut.

"Gomen...gomenasai...bukan bermaksud mengganggu Kyuhyun-kun. Gomen." Ia membungkuk berulang kali, berucap kacau sambil menggeser tubuh menyentak kepadatan penumpang.

Hendak menyembunyikan tubuhnya diantara barisan penumpang itu, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, ia membenarkan letak ransel yang bertumpu di punggung. Beralih menyeruak barisan penumpang menuju pintu bus.

Hembusan angin membelai wajah dan tubuhnya, menghantarkan sejuta implus kenyamanan diselang kepenatan yang menyelimuti dirinya hampir 30 menit. Seseorang menghantam tubuh depannya ketika ia hendak berbalik. Selebaran kertas bersama map orang tersebut tersebar di trotoar, di bawah kakinya.

"Gomen...gomenasai. Aku tidak sengaja. Gomen." Kyuhyun terdiam, ia hanya menunduk menatap pucuk kepala kelam yang merunduk berulang kali meminta maaf.

Kemudian berjongkok, memunguti segala macam kertas dan map. Kyuhyun mengusap wajah, ia menilik jam sejenak sebelum urun tangan membantu pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun meraih 3 lembar kertas, iris tajamnya menyipit. Menatap sekilas deretan huruf kanji yang tertera di lembaran tersebut. "Waseda University." Kyuhyun menggumam.

"Ya." Kyuhyun tersentak, ia menyentak kepala ke belakang. Merasa terkejut dengan sahutan terlampau ceria itu. Mereka berpandangan, Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya. Iris foxy itu berbinar, membulat indah.

"Anda mengetahui letak Universitas itu. Sepertinya saya tersesat." Ia mengalihkan pandang, menatap kesekeliling lalu kembali menilik selembar kertas kecil di tangan kiri. Sebuah alamat.

"Saya berasal dari Seoul, Korea Selatan. Baru datang 2 hari lalu dan saya belum menguasai bahasa jepang beserta huruf kanjinya." Pemuda itu mengeluh sambil menampakkan selembar kertas kecil di tangan kiri.

Barangkali pemuda asing di depannya bersedia membantu. Kyuhyun meraih selembar kertas kecil itu dari tangan sang empu. "Tidak heran. Sebab sejak tadi kau menggunakan bahasa inggris."

Kyuhyun bangkit, pemuda itu mengikuti. "Aku berkuliah di Universitas ini." Mata pemuda itu membulat saat Kyuhyun berbicara menggunakan bahasa hangul. Tanpa sadar ia merengkuh tubuh kokoh itu.

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia mengerjap pelan. Suara tawa lembut berhembus memenuhi ruang telinga. Ia terdiam, sepasang tangan terkulai di sisi tubuh. Seolah dunia terhenti, Kyuhyun hanya termangu tanpa bertindak. Ia terpaku.

"Akhirnya...aku menjumpai orang Korea di negara ini. Uh, susah sekali menemui orang yang pandai berbahasa Inggris disini. Kau tahu, sudah berapa banyak orang yang aku temui tadi. Tapi, mereka tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang aku gunakan. Ya Tuhan."

Pemuda itu kembali berkeluh kesah, ia berceloteh menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang terdiam sambil menatap dirinya. Kyuhyun berdehem, menghentikan ocehan si pemuda. "Siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin," seloroh Sungmin semangat. Tangan telulur ke depan menghentak iris Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti uluran tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun meraih uluran tangan Sungmin.

Tertegun, merasakan kehalusan yang terukir di telapak tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, kening berkerut heran. Menilik sepanjang tubuh Sungmin kemudian semakin tenggelam ke dalam ketidakmungkinan.

Dia seorang laki-laki, namun mengapa begitu indah?. Kyuhyun melepaskan uluran tangannya. Iris tajam tak sengaja menilik detak arloji. _'Sial. Aku terlambat.'_ Kyuhyun terkekeh dalam hati. Untuk sejenak menghiraukan waktu.

Ia tak berminat turut menjadi budak waktu layaknya mereka yang selalu memadati kota Tokyo.

"Bisa berangkat sekarang," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan selembar kertas kecil ke arah Sungmin. "Ya!" Seru Sungmin semangat. Kyuhyun melangkah begitu dengan Sungmin. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela tepakan sepatu mereka. "18," ujar Sungmin singkat. Ia tampak sibuk dengan map dan selebaran kertas putihnya. "Mengapa memilih Jepang?"

"Hng. Ibuku orang Jepang. Yah, sejujurnya hanya ingin mengunjungi tanah kelahiran ibuku saja." Suara resleting tas menyimak perbincangan mereka. Sungmin masih sibuk.

Tangan Kyuhyun menyusup ke dalam saku mantel, meraih bungkus rokok. "Kau datang seorang diri?" Kyuhyun menghidupkan pematik, asap putih mengepul samar.

"Hah, ne. Aku datang seorang diri." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, ia lalu menoleh menatap sisi wajah Sungmin. "Kau berkata jujur. Seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun dan belum pandai menguasai bahasa jepang datang seorang diri tanpa pengawasan orang tua?"

Sungmin menghentikan kesibukannya. Sekilas roman wajah menegang, sesaat berlalu tergantikan dengan wajah kaget ketika menatap putung rokok di sela jari telunjuk dan tengah Kyuhyun.

"Kau merokok!" Sungmin tertahan, ia mundur. Terbatuk ringan. Kyuhyun menghiraukannya, ia senantiasa menatap Sungmin. "Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, heum."

Sungmin mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan kilas sendu. "Kyu_."

"Aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu." Sergah Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk, berdehem sejenak. "Aku seorang diri sejak 2 tahun lalu." Seulas senyum lembut menghantam telinga Kyuhyun. Rupanya ia salah mendesak Sungmin.

Seharusnya ia mampu membaca roman wajah yang sempat terlukis meski hanya sejenak. Senyuman itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuka kenyataan bila Sungmin tak lagi bersanding dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Penyakit kronis. Tidak, Ayahku meninggal setelah ibuku menghembuskan nafas terakhir di ruang operasi." Sungmin melanjutkan.

Kilatan merah di lingkaran putung rokok berjalan ke atas, menghanguskan badan rokok. Kyuhyun mengacuhkan rokoknya. "Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, tak yakin. Takut semakin menyentak Sungmin ke dalam kesedihannya.

"Kanker darah."

"Ayahmu?"

Kini Sungmin menunduk, jemari lentik meremas ujung mantel merah. Membuatnya kusut. "Bunuh diri," Suaranya melirih. Serpihan abu putung rokok menghambur, terhempas langkah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap pelan ketika balutan hangat memenuhi ruang tubuhnya. Tangan bergerak pelan, mengerat punggung lebar itu. Ia perlahan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Gwaechanha. Gwaechanha," bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Ia menghiraukan sejuta perasaan janggal di hati. Mengusir segala rasa heran yang membayangi otak dan logika. Tak mengerti mengapa bertindak sejauh ini. Ia hanya bertindak sesuai naluri.

Sementara Kyuhyun disibukkan dengan berbagai perasaan asing, Sungmin menangis dalam diam. Sejak ia berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Entah mengapa, hari ini ia melanggar janjinya. Sungmin tak mampu menahannya.

Meluap begitu saja hanya karena rengkuhan pemuda asing. Pemuda asing yang baru ia temui 15 menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

"Dia belum datang." Sebuah pernyataan terlontar. Asap putih mengepul memenuhi ruangan persegi itu.

Ia menutup pintu seusai melempar 3 buah buku tebal ke sofa hitam. Seorang pemuda berambut spike yang terduduk di single sofa, mengalihkan pandang menatap 3 buah buku yang terlempar.

Pria sang pelempar buku menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang, ia membuka kaca mata minus yang sejak 2 jam bertengger mesra di hidung lancipnya. "Dia tidak menghubungimu?"

Pemuda di single sofa terperangah, ia segera menutup buku dan menghentaknya ke meja. "Kyuhyun benar-benar melewatkan kelasmu Takano-san?!" pemuda itu bertanya sekaligus terpekik tidak percaya.

Takano mengacak surai legamnya, ia menengadah sambil menarik keluar asap rokok yang memenuhi ruang mulut. "Perlu aku mengulangnya. Lee Donghae." Kata Takano malas. Ia memutar iris kelamnya.

Donghae tertawa hampar, tangan kanan bergerak mengusap tengkuk. Lalu beralih mengambil ponsel di meja. "Tidak ada notif apapun darinya." Donghae menyorotkan layar ponsel ke hadapan Takano.

Takano menghela nafas lalu menekan ujung putung rokok pada asbak. Menyandarkan punggung sambil mengurut kening yang berdenyut-denyut sakit sebab suasana jemu yang terjadi di dalam kelasnya tadi. Selama 2 jam berceramah di depan podium cukup membuat benteng kesabarannya meledak.

"Rupanya ada yang sedang menyesali keputusannya, heum." Suara bass di ambang pintu menyentak kesunyian yang menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

Takano berdecak, melirik sekilas pemuda tampan di ambang pintu. Tiba-tiba Donghae meraih bungkus rokoknya dan ia lemparkan ke ambang pintu. "Brengsek!" umpat Donghae kesal.

Kyuhyun menghindar, merunduk meraih bungkus rokok Donghae setelah mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau kira aku mendadak jatuh miskin. Sehingga mengemis rokok kepadamu." Kyuhyun melempar bungkus rokok Donghae ke dada pemuda berambut spike itu.

Donghae menggumam lirih, "Salah sendiri, menghilang tanpa pesan. Sialan!" Donghae meraih pematik, ia menyesap rokoknya perlahan. Masih dengan umpatan serapahnya.

Kyuhyun menghiraukan Donghae lalu beralih mengambil minuman kaleng yang berjajar tak beraturan di meja. "Darimana?" tanya Takano singkat.

Kyuhyun meneguk minumannya. "Apa itu penting?" jawab Kyuhyun asal. Takano mengerang tertahan, begitu dengan Donghae yang berniat hendak melempar pematiknya.

"Ayolah, meskipun Takano-san itu teman kita. Kau harus tetap menghormatinya sebagai dosen kita," keluh Donghae gemas.

Terkadang ia merasa heran bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun memiliki tabiat buruk seperti itu. Menghiraukan sekitarnya dan berlidah tajam. Bersyukur selama ini tak ada seorang pun yang menyimpan dendam kepadanya. Meskipun memang mendendam, setidaknya mereka masih mampu menahannya. Jika tidak, mungkin setiap detik pemandangan perkelahian Kyuhyun menghiasi pandangannya.

"Dia bahkan menyesal menjadi dosen. Untuk apa aku menghormatinya."

Takano mengerjap dua kali. Tersentak mendengar perkataan jujur Kyuhyun. Memang, sesungguhnya ia menyesal menjadi dosen. Seringkali menerima pertanyaan aneh dari para mahasiswinya serta diharuskan mengoceh berjam-jam di depan podium membuat dirinya jengah. Ingin sekali melarikan diri.

Ia juga kerap kali mengeluhkan beban hidupnya selama menjadi dosen di Universitas Waseda kepada sahabatnya Usami Akihiko yang juga seorang dosen serta putra dari pemilik Universitas tersebut. Tetapi, tetap saja. Tidak ada perubahan, Usami selalu menghiraukannya.

"Anak ini...," Takano menghentikan ucapannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah belajar sopan santun, eoh." Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai orang tua. Wajar bukan." Kyuhyun menumpu dagu. "Ah, kau sudah bisa berbahasa hangul ternyata." Tambah Kyuhyun di luar topik pembicaraan. Donghae dan Takano saling tatap, mereka berbicara melalui sinar mata yang terulas absurd.

"Ck. Kau bukan manusia batu, bodoh! Bagaimana bisa tidak memiliki hati. Jelas, kedua orang tuamu masih hidup. Kau dengan tololnya meniadakan mereka." Donghae meledak.

Gelenyar gatal menyemukan kepalan tangannya, ingin sekali melempar wajah Kyuhyun dengan kepalan tangan yang tersembunyi di bawah meja. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, sejenak ia terdiam. Namun, tiba-tiba terkekeh bodoh.

Cukup keras, sampai perutnya menegang. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung sambil menekan perut. Kekehannya mereda. "Lucu sekali. Kedua orang tuaku masih hidup. Ya, mereka masih hidup." Ujar Kyuhyun remeh.

Ia terkikik. "Benar-benar masih hidup sampai aku tidak pernah melihat mereka. Jika ada dirumahpun, mereka pasti akan berlomba menghancurkan perabotan rumah sambil bernyanyi. Benar sekali, pemandangan yang sangat indah." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

Meneguk sisa minumannya hingga tandas, lalu meremasnya. Takano dan Donghae terdiam, sorot mata mereka menyendu dan Kyuhyun membencinya. "Berhenti. Menjijikkan sekali sorot itu." Cerca Kyuhyun tajam.

Takano menghela nafas, kepala mengangguk dua kali. "Kau membenci mereka..." Takano terdiam, menahan lontaran selanjutnya. "Maksudku_,"

"Kau pikir." Kyuhyun menyela dengan cepat. Ia menoleh, menatap tajam Takano. "Bahkan aku ingin sekali membunuh mereka."

Hening.

Hilir angin berhembus dengan aroma mencekam. Kyuhyun sedang diambang batas mengharuskan Donghae serta Takano untuk diam. Takano beralih menatap Donghae, kepalanya mengangguk sekali. Donghae memejamkan mata, kepala menggeleng prihatin.

Suara pintu terbuka melemaskan ketegangan diantara mereka, seorang pria tampan berambut silver melangkah masuk sambil menyisingkan lengan kemeja ke siku.

"Oh, kalian sudah berkumpul." Pria itu menyapa, mencoba tak ingin ikut campur dalam kecekaman yang samar menyelimuti. Si pria berambut silver, melangkah meraih kaleng minum dan meneguknya.

"Ah, kelasku mendapat murid baru." Ia mulai bercerita, berusaha mencairkan roman aneh yang seringkali terjadi dan telah menduga penyebabnya. Takano melemaskan bahu, kembali menyulut putung rokoknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghae. Donghae pun tengah berusaha melepaskan kecekaman tersebut, tetapi sesekali iris kelam melirik Kyuhyun.

Usami menghentak tubuh ke sofa panjang, duduk disamping Takano. "Aku membawa berkasnya." Usami meletakkan lembaran kertas putih dengan tangan kiri ke meja. Masih sibuk dengan minumannya.

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas berkas tersebut. Deretan huruf kanji serta foto seseorang tertera disana. Kening berkerut kemudian mendongak menatap Usami. "Sejak kapan kau dipindahalihkan jabatan menjadi rektor?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkas.

Usami nyaris tersedak mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun. Tangan mengusap dada. "Oh man. Tidak bisakah kau melembutkan nada suaramu itu." Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, salah satu alisnya terangkat. "Apa peduliku?"

"Kau lupa jika aku putra dari pemilik Universitas ini, eoh." Kata Usami datar sambil bertopang dagu. Kyuhyun berdecih, senyum miring terulas. "Kau lupa jika aku bisa membeli Universitas ini, heum."

Usami terkekeh hampar. Lemparan kaleng kosong menyapa meja. "Arogan sekali."

"Kau yang memulai."

"Oke. Oke. Aku mengalah." Usami mengangkat tangan, berinisiatif menghentikan perdebatan konyol antara mereka. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, mata mengerling Donghae.

"Oh, Seoul Korea Selatan. Uwoh...bangsa kita Kyuhyun." Seru Donghae heboh. Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas menerima tingkah abnormal Donghae.

"Eh, Namja. Serius! Namja! Yakkkk...yang benar saja." Donghae bangkit dari sofa lantas mengibarkan kertas tersebut ke hadapan ketiga temannya.

"Usami-san, kau yakin berkas ini benar?" Usami menghela nafas, menarik ulur asap rokok disekitar mulut dan lubang hidung.

"Dia memang sangat manis. Sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Andai saja aku tidak terlanjur jatuh hati kepada Misaki. Sudah pasti aku akan mendapatkannya."

"Dasar playboy ulung." Cerca Takano datar. Usami melirik Takano sekilas. "Heh, sekarang kau bisa mencercaku. Tapi, lihat saja nanti setelah kau bertemu dengannya." Sahut Usami acuh. Takano berdecak, kepalan tangan terlempar ke puncak kepala Usami.

Perdebatan konyol pun kembali terjadi.

Donghae terpongo, tubuh terhempas ke sofa. Termatung seolah nyawa tercabut paksa. "Benar seorang pria." Lirih Donghae gamang.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah jengah, segera ia merampas lembar cv itu dari tangan Donghae. "Menggelikan sekali." Kata Kyuhyun mengejek sekaligus menyadarkan Donghae.

"Ingat kau sudah mempunyai kekasih, Tuan Lee." Lontar Usami usai berdebat dengan Takano. "Kau juga bodoh!" sela Takano. Usami menghiraukan, beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Tuan Cho. Hanya kau saja disini yang melajang. Setidaknya jika kau tak berminat dengan para penggemar berisikmu itu. Murid baru itu cukup menarik untukmu. Ah, tidak. Sangat menarik."

Kyuhyun membisu, meletakkan lembar kertas ke meja. "Perasaan konyol." Putus Kyuhyun acuh membungkam seluruh argumen yang telah tertata rapi di otak mereka. Gemuruh guntur serta kilatan petir yang menyapa kaca mengundang kepala Kyuhyun untuk menoleh.

Rintik air hujan kemudian menapaki kaca dan atap bangunan menimbulkan suara bising yang begitu familiar, sebuah nada tetap yang seolah tidak ingin berganti dengan nada lain.

Kyuhyun meraih pematik, mengepulkan asap dibibir lalu bangkit berdiri. "Hendak pergi?" Donghae mendongak. "Hn," sahut Kyuhyun acuh sambil memanggul tas ke bahu kanan. Sementara, tangan kiri menyibukkan diri dengan putung rokok.

"Kau ingin pulang?" cegat Donghae ketika Kyuhyun sampai diambang pintu. "Kau pikir?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkas yang menuai hela panjang dari tiga pria tampan diruang tersebut.

Takano menepuk tangan satu kali. "Argh! Aku belum menyelesaikan tesisku. Usami, tidak bisakah kau mengeluarkanku dari Universitas ini?" keluh Takano dengan kalimat yang selalu sama yang pada akhirnya mendatangkan sebuah jawaban yang sama pula.

"Tidak. Kau salah satu dosen berbakat disini dan Waseda University tidak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu." Iris kelam Takano berputar malas. Ia kemudian melangkah cepat ke pintu keluar sambil menendang pintu. Sementara Usami menghela nafas panjang, ia serentak beringsut pergi mengejar Takano.

Kyuhyun yang hendak mendahului terpaksa mengurungkan niat, tidak berniat ikut andil dalam percekcokan konyol antar dua dosen tersebut. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping, sedikit terkejut saat mendapati tubuh Donghae disamping tubuhnya.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae bingung. Kyuhyun menghendikkan bahu. "Tidak ada," jawabnya acuh sembari mengais langkah keluar dari markas. Donghae menggaruk puncak kepala merasa semakin bingung dengan tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. "Aish. Dia memang sudah aneh dari orok," gerutu Donghae jengkel.

.

.

"Kyuhyun hyung." Panggilan seseorang dipelataran kampus serentak menghentikan kaisan langkah 4 pria tampan dengan aura berbeda itu. Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sungmin yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Oh, selamat sore Usami sensei," sapa Sungmin sopan menggunakan dialeg bahasa Inggris sambil membungkukkan badan begitu mendapati dosennya disamping Kyuhyun.

Usami mengerjap dua kali, ia mengerling Takano dan Donghae sekilas sebelum mengulas satu senyuman ramah. "Ne, Selamat sore Sungmin-sshi,"

"Anda bisa berbahasa hangul?" tanya Sungmin antusias. Usami tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Ya, saya mulai mempelajarinya satu bulan yang lalu,"

"Uwooh, daebak. Anda tampak mahir meski hanya memperlajarinya selama satu bulan." Sungmin bertepuk tangan riuh sejenak melupakan fakta yang menyekat diantara mereka. "Oke, oke. Terima kasih atas pujiannya," satu lekuk menawan terpatri di wajah tampan itu.

Tiba-tiba Donghae beranjak mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak, reflek melangkah mundur satu tapak. "Lee Donghae. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae, berasal dari Korea juga." Ucap Donghae cepat layaknya kereta ekspres.

Sungmin termangu, kelopak mata mengedip dua kali. "Ah, ya. Salam kenal Donghae-sshi. Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Sungmin." Sungmin meraih uluran tangan Donghae. "Yah, tak perlu seformal itu kepadaku. Hilangkan kata sshi dan saya, mulai sekarang kita teman." Donghae mulai berceloteh ria.

Sungmin tertawa pelan, cukup membuat Donghae terkesima beberapa detik. "Arraseo. Hae-ah, begitu?"

"Ya...begitu. Aih, manis sekali."

 **Plak.** Sebuah lemparan kertas putih yang tergulung menyapa puncak kepala Donghae membuat sang empu kepala sontak berseru tidak terima. "Yaaakk...Takano-san. Mengapa tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku?!" labrak Donghae sambil mengusap ujung kepala.

Takano menatap datar pada Donghae. "Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu Tuan Lee. Ingat kau sudah mempunyai kekasih."

"Yaakkk...aku hanya ingin berteman. Aish jinja!"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi terdiam menatap pemandangan tak berarti itu mulai mengalihkan pandang menatap Sungmin. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang serentak mengalihkan fokus ketiga temannya.

Sungmin mengulurkan sebuah payung kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangan, menatap payung bening tersebut dengan sorot tanya. "Aku pikir, hyung tidak membawa payung jadi aku berinisiatif menunggu hyung pulang dan menyerahkan payung ini kepada hyung. Heum, hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kepada hyung sebab telah menolongku tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah, menatap Sungmin tanpa arti. "Tidak perlu serepot itu. Aku bisa meminjam payung_."

"Ck. Bodoh!" decak Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang Donghae. "Hargailah niatan baik Sungmin, pabbo. Kau ini, Ya Tuhan!" pekik Donghae tidak percaya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepala, seulas senyum ramah terlukis di bibir ranumnya.

"Gwaenchanha. Tak masalah bila Kyuhyun hyung tidak menerima payung ini. Aku hanya berniat mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku melalui perbuatan kecil semacam ini." Sungmin mengalihkan pandang menatap Kyuhyun. "Baiklah jika begitu. Aku pamit pulang hyung. Ne, hati-hati di jalan. Anyeong." Sungmin beringsut pergi dari hadapan mereka usai membungkuk hormat kepada Usami dan Takano kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah Donghae.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal ternyata," kata Takano beringsut mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun. Bahu Kyuhyun terangkat acuh. "Hanya perkenalan singkat. Aku membantunya menemukan jalan ke Universitas ini," jelasnya dingin. Ia beralih ke sudut kanan pelataran kampus meraih sebuah payung lipat yang tertanam di dalam loker.

"Aku pulang," pamit Kyuhyun usai membuka payungnya. Menghiraukan kedipan janggal disetiap pasang mata yang menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. "Pria itu benar-benar,"

"Ya, sangat disayangkan."

"Sebab persoalan keluarga yang tak kunjung usai."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdecih, ia meludahkan setitik darah yang terkecap di sudut bibir ke aspal setelah berhasil menumbangkan lima preman yang hendak merampoknya di perjalanannya ke supermarket. Kemeja silver yang tadi tampak sedikit rapi kini berubah kusut dengan noda darah dan beberapa kancing kemeja yang terpental raib entah kemana.

Sedikit mengekspos dada bidangnya. Sorot mata yang begitu dingin dan tajam seolah melumpuhkan preman-preman tersebut yang hendak bangkit dari rebahan. Merasa tidak sanggup dan pada akhirnya merangkak pergi dengan gerakan tergopoh terbirit-birit.

Jemari Kyuhyun telulur, menyentuh sudut bibir yang terasa ngilu dan perih. Tak nampak di seraut wajah dingin itu tapi bagi mereka memang pasti akan terasa ngilu dan perih. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke mini market terdekat.

Kyuhyun meraih sekotak bir dan beberapa bungkus rokok, menampu disepasang tangan tanpa trolly maupun keranjang belanja, baginya begitu konyol mendapati diri dengan dua benda bodoh tersebut. Tepat saat gilirannya, iris tajam itu berputar jengah ketika mendapati sang wanita penjaga kasir menunduk malu-malu menatap dirinya.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya. Sepasang tangan si wanita bergetar ketika tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengulurkan sebuah credit card. Usai melalui proses pembayaran yang menjemukan, Kyuhyun bergegas mendorong tubuh pergi dari tempat tersebut menghiraukan panggilan sang wanita yang hendak berbasa-basi dengannya.

"Hyung," Sungmin membulatkan mata ketika mendapati Kyuhyun diambang pintu Mini market yang hendak ia masuki. "Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi_Ommo! Wajah...darah...lebam," rafal Sungmin satu persatu.

Kyuhyun terdiam, kemudian melangkah pergi melewati Sungmin namun terpaksa berhenti saat dengan sigap Sungmin menghadang jalannya. "Luka itu harus segera diobati, hyung," kata Sungmin cemas. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin malas. "Tidak perlu. Mereka akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

"Hyung, Tapi_."

"Aku bilang tidak perlu." Kyuhyun menyentak tangan Sungmin yang menggelayuti pergelangan tangannya. Sungmin terdiam menatap Kyuhyun dengan binar takut. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sambil mengais nafas berat. "Jangan menggangguku bila tak ingin tersakiti," pesan Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sungmin menengadah, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang bergerak menjauh. Salah satu tangannya terkepal dengan sinar mata yang tersorot pekat penuh tekad.

.

.

.

 **Klontang. Crak.** Sudah kesekian kali Kyuhyun melempar kaleng birnya yang telah tandas. Ia lalu meraih kaleng bir lain dan membuka penutupnya. Meneguknya bertahap sembari menyesap rokok. Beberapa kaleng bir kosong bergelimpangan disekitar lantai apartemennya, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandang menghiraukan kekacauan sekitar akibat ulahnya.

Ia menyandarkan punggung pada bawah sofa dengan satu kaki tertekuk sedang satu lagi berselonjor. Tangan kiri yang mengapit batang rokok menumpu pada lutut yang tertekuk. Pandangannya menerawang tampak kosong meski bayang-bayang sorot dingin dan datar menyelimuti iris tajamnya.

Ingatan tentang percekcokan kedua orang tuanya yang meributkan perihal hak asuh atas dirinya usai sidang perceraian sore tadi serentak mengombak gemuruh emosinya. Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tetarik sinis. "Bila tak menginginkan kehadiranku, mengapa tidak membunuhku saja?" racau Kyuhyun tak waras.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dirinya memang sudah tak waras semenjak kedua orang tuanya tampak asing disepasang matanya. Lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibanding dirinya, lebih memilih menghamburkan berjuta-juta won ke depan pangkuannya ketimbang menyapukan sebuah kasih sayang dan sekarang sibuk mengurusi perceraian serta memperdebatkan hak asuh atas dirinya yang tampaknya mereka memang enggan mengampu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meneguk birnya dengan gerakan serantan kemudian melemparkan kaleng kosong tersebut ke dinding. Ia begitu jengah, sangat muak dengan kehidupan semacam ini. Begitu muak dengan kenyataan dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan terkadang ia berpikir, benarkah bila dirinya ini putra kandung kedua orang tua tersebut.

Tetapi, saat hasil tes menyatakan kuasanya Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam. Bungkam menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh siapapun yang berada di ruang lab rumah sakit itu. Ia kecewa, ya, pertama dalam ingatannya. Seorang anak kecewa dan menyesali sebuah kenyataan yang mengatakan bila dirinya murni putra kandung mereka. Sangat tolol bukan.

Suara bel yang berasal dari pintu apartemennya mendorong iris mata Kyuhyun untuk menatap jam dinding. _**11 pm**_. Kyuhyun melesatkan ujung rokok ke asbak, kemudian dengan malas bangkit berdiri dari duduknya menghampiri pintu. Jemarinya dengan licah menekan kode password, tak berselang lama bunyi klik mengintruksi tangan Kyuhyun untuk menarik tuas pintu.

Ia terdiam, terpaku menatap Sungmin dengan balutan mantel merah jambunya yang sedikit ternodai butiran salju berdiri kokoh di ambang pintu. Sungmin mengusap sepasang tangan yang terpenuhi kantong plastik, ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan sorot ragu.

"Hyung_."

"Kau tidak bisa membaca waktu?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkas. Sungmin terdiam, meneguk ludah lamat sambil menundukkan kepala. "Maaf. Aku_aku hanya ingin mengobati luka itu," cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar. "Tidakkah kau mengerti bahasa manusia! Sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku!" bentak Kyuhyun pelan. Ia kemudian meraih pintu hendak menutupnya. Mendapati hal tersebut Sungmin bergegas menahan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun menghiraukan perasaan takutnya dan memperketat tekadnya.

"Hyung_."

Sungmin bergegas menelusup masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun. Tentu saja ia tidak meneruskan perjuangannya menahan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun bila kenyataan ia kalah kekuatan. Kyuhyun akan begitu mudah mendorongnya keluar. Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya bergerak menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Pergi! Sebelum aku menyakitimu." Titah Kyuhyun dingin usai membalikkan tubuh menatap Sungmin. Sungmin mengeratkan genggaman kantong plastiknya, kepalanya menggeleng cepat. "Lee Sungmin." Desis Kyuhyun sembari berjalan mendekat, Sungmin tetap menggeleng rusuh. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, ia lagi-lagi mengacuhkannya.

"Pergi!"

"Tidak! Aku mohon hyung. Sekali ini saja. Biarkan aku membantumu. Aku mohon," racau Sungmin kalut begitu Kyuhyun meraih pergelangan tangannya hendak menyeret tubuhnya keluar.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Aku mohon," Sungmin memelas binar foxy yang memekat sendu itu entah mengapa sontak meluluhkan hati batu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandang, ia melepaskan cengkramannya. "Darimana kau mengetahui alamat apartemenku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit melunak.

Sungmin mengusap dada, akhirnya ia mampu bertahan. "Donghae hyung." Kyuhyun berdecak keras lalu melangkah pergi menghampiri tempat semula. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, ia nyaris terjerembab ke belakang ketika mendapati kekacauan di ruangan tersebut.

Iris foxynya mengedar menilik beberapa kaleng bir yang telah kosong di sekitar lantai. Kyuhyun mengacuhkan keberadaan Sungmin dengan kembali menyulut rokok. Dengan langkah ragu-ragu ia mendekati Kyuhyun, menyamankan tubuh di selaras karpet beludru berwarna cream tepat disamping Kyuhyun dengan jarak tersekat meja.

"Apa hyung seringkali melakukan hal ini? Merokok dan meminum bir?" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, salah satu alisnya terangkat ke atas. "Barangkali,"

"Tidakkah merasa bosan?"

"Sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan." Jawab Kyuhyun acuh. Iris foxy Sungmin membulat shock. Bagaimana bisa perilaku buruk dijadikan sebuah kebiasaan? Ia mengerut tidak setuju. "Tidak adakah niatan untuk merubahnya. Maksudku, kebiasaan ini dapat mengganggu kesehatanmu, hyung."

"Apa urusanmu? Jika kau datang kemari hanya ingin menceramahiku, lebih baik lekas pergi!" sergah Kyuhyun dingin yang serentak membungkam bibir Sungmin. "Maaf," Sungmin menunduk kaku. Tidak ingin kembali menyulut amarah Kyuhyun, Sungmin lalu membuka kantong plastik yang tergeletak di meja.

Suara kasrak-kusruk yang dihasilkan si kantong plastik menjadi melodi jemu diantara keheningan yang menyelimuti. "Boleh aku duduk disampingmu, hyung?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati saat mendapati kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat.

"Hn." Gumam Kyuhyun mempersilahkan. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, beralih kesamping Kyuhyun. Kaki jenjang yang terbalutkan jeans panjang berwarna putih itu bersila, ia meletakkan tutup alkohol di pahanya.

Dengan telaten Sungmin memulai kesibukannya mengobati luka Kyuhyun. Bermula dari pelipis yang membiru lebam dan berakhir di sudut bibir. Kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka ketika Sungmin menekan lembut sudut bibirnya, ia beralih menatap wajah Sungmin yang berjarak cukup dekat dengannya.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut, hatinya bergerumuh. Debaran hangat yang begitu asing tiba-tiba memenuhi relung hatinya sekejap menenggelamkan perasaan dingin yang mengkerak batu diselaras sanubari. Lekuk tulus tergaris di bibir Sungmin, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun semakin terjatuh. Ia mengakuinya, Sungmin memang indah.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandang dan iris mata mereka bersibobrok. Seolah terpasang sebuah magnet dimasing-masing mata, mereka tampaknya tak bisa mengalihkan pandang barang sekilas dari sepasang iris yang mengirimkan asa semu tak terdefinisi.

Sungmin tergeragap, binar foxynya bergerak rancu menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang senantiasa menghujam tingkah lakunya. "Heum. Kau sudah makan, hyung. Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan sebelum pulang," tawar Sungmin tanpa persetujuan sambil menyibukkan diri membenahi peralatannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia masih menatap Sungmin. Menilik setiap pergerakan Sungmin sembari menata hati serta jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergerak mencurigakan. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa bertanya lebih dulu ia bergegas melangkah pergi mencari dapur Kyuhyun. Ia begitu kacau hingga setiap langkah kaki nyaris tersandung sebab tatapan Kyuhyun yang terus tertuju kepadanya.

Setelah mendapatkan dapur Kyuhyun, Sungmin bergeas mengeluarkan segala macam isi kantong plastik tersebut. Berusaha memusatkan perhatiannya kepada masakannya tanpa memikirkan sorot mata Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya terpengkur tak nyaman.

Tak berselang lama, soup cream ayam telah tersaji cantik di mangkok putih porselen tersebut. Sungmin mengalihkan kesibukan usai menyingkirkan soup tersebut ke meja makan. Beralih membersihkan dapur Kyuhyun beserta peralatan masakannya.

"Dia anak orang kaya," gumam Sungmin di sela guyuran air kran yang meriuhkan keheningan di dapur. Sungmin mengeringkan tangan usai menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawah resah, merasa ragu bila kembali bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun.

Menakutkan jantung yang akan kembali berdetak keras di luar batas normal. Akan tetapi, dirinya juga tidak bisa terus berdiam diri disini bila detak jarum jam terus berputar memberitahukan Sungmin jika waktu tengah malam hampir menyapa.

Sungmin menunduk, kelopak matanya terpejam sementara tangan kanan mengusap dada. Ia dalam proses penenangan jiwa. "Cha...waktunya pulang." Seru Sungmin mantap sembari bertepuk tangan satu kali.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara tepak langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya. Sungmin mendekat, ia bergegas meraih tas ranselnya kemudian ia posisikan ke punggung. "Aku sudah membuatkanmu makanan, hyung. Aku letakkan di meja makan."

Sungmin bangkit dari jongkokknya, sekali lagi membenarkan posisi ranselnya. "Arraseo. Aku pulang, hyung maaf telah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Anye_."

"Menginaplah." Sungmin terdiam, terkesiap menatap balutan sorot dingin yang berubah lembut meski hanya setitik. "Sudah terlalu larut. Menginaplah," Kyuhyun terkesima dengan nada bicaranya yang entah sejak kapan dapat terlontar sehalus ini.

Dan dirinya semakin dirundung perasaan bingung ketika tiba-tiba hati mengomando langkah kakinya untuk berderap menghampiri Sungmin. Sungmin mematung, balutan hangat itu serentak membuat aliran darahnya berdesir. Sepasang pipinya merona merah.

Kyuhyun merengkuhnya. "Menginaplah. Untuk malam ini saja, temani aku," Kyuhyun tadi sempat berfikir bila dirinya sudah tidak waras dan rupanya terbukti dengan tindakan konyolnya yang dengan tiba-tiba merengkuh Sungmin sambil melontarkan kata-kata permohonan untuk tetap tinggal.

Ya, dia memang tidak waras.

.

.

.

Tbc

Heum, sebenarnya ini cerita berpart-part...tapi berhubung aku takut nanti kepanjangan jadi aku potong yaaa...

Jadi, untuk chap 2 itu lanjutan dari Chap satu ini okeee...

Bingung yaa, okelah tunggu aja chap selanjutnya...

RnR yaaa...maaf jika jelek. Hihihi...


End file.
